House Hightower
House Hightower of the Hightower is a vassal house from the Reach that holds fealty to Lord Bronn of Highgarden. Their seat is the Hightower located in the great city of Oldtown, the oldest, greatest, and second most populated city of Westeros that lies southwest of Highgarden at the mouth of River Honeywine, and opens to the Sunset Sea. Their house words are "We Light the Way." Members , Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, at the Tower of Joy.]] , mother to King Aegon II]] *Lady {Alerie Hightower}, wife of Mace Tyrell, the Lord of Highgarden.HBO viewers guide, season 1 guide to houses, House Tyrell entryHBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Tyrell entry *Lynesse Hightower, her younger sister. Estranged wife of Ser {Jorah Mormont} of Bear Island. * Ser {Gerold Hightower}, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard during the reign of Aerys II Targaryen. Killed at the Showdown at the Tower of Joy by Eddard Stark. Historical members * Queen Mother {Alicent Hightower}, the second wife of King Viserys I Targaryen and mother of Aegon II Targaryen, Helaena Targaryen, and Aemond Targaryen. * Ser {Otto Hightower}, father of Queen Mother Alicent, father-in-law of King Viserys I, grandfather of King Aegon II and Hand to both Viserys I and Aegon II. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Hightower is a powerful family with strong ties to the Tyrells. The family is very old, existing since the Dawn of Days when they were petty-kings. During the coming of the Andals and the creation of the Kingdom of the Reach, the Hightowers allied with the newcomers. Thus, they were able to keep their wealth, lands, and privileges. House Hightower rarely takes part in wars within the realm. They were integral in the foundation of the Citadel and continue to be patrons of both the Order of Maesters and the Faith of the Seven. House Hightower is said to be as rich as House Lannister and can field three times as many swords as other Tyrell bannermen, as they have vassals of their own, such as House Cuy; more, if they took everyone possible out of Oldtown. The four-decked Honor of Oldtown is the flagship of the Hightower fleet. In the War of the Five Kings, so far the Hightowers have followed the Tyrell lead, declaring for Renly Baratheon on the outbreak of the conflict, and not changing to Stannis Baratheon's side after Renly's assassination. The house is led by Lord Leyton Hightower. The sigil of House Hightower is a stone white watchtower, with a fire on the top. Their words are "We Light the Way". Members *Lord Leyton Hightower, called the Old Man of Oldtown. Voice of Oldtown, Lord of the Port, Lord of the Hightower, Defender of the Citadel, Beacon of the South. **Lady Rhea Florent, his fourth wife. ***Ser Baelor Hightower, his eldest son and heir. Called Baelor Brightsmile. Married to Rhonda Rowan. ***Malora Hightower, his eldest daughter. Called the Mad Maid. ***Alerie Hightower, his second daughter. Married to Lord Mace Tyrell. ***Ser Garth Hightower, his second son. Called Greysteel. ***Denyse Hightower, his third daughter. Married to Ser Desmond Redwyne. ***Leyla Hightower, his fourth daughter. Married to Ser Jon Cupps ***Alysanne Hightower, his fifth daughter. Married to Lord Arthur Ambrose. *** Lynesse Hightower, his sixth daughter. Formerly married to Lord Jorah Mormont. *** Ser Gunthor Hightower, his third son. Married to Jeyne Fossoway. ***Ser Humfrey Hightower, his fourth son. * Ser {Gerold Hightower}, called the White Bull. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard under Aerys II Targaryen. Lord Leyton's uncle. Killed at the Tower of Joy. See also * References de:Haus Hohenturm es:Casa Hightower fr:Maison Hightower it:Casa Hightower lt:Hightower giminė nl:Huis Hoogtoren pl:Ród Hightower pt-br:Casa Hightower ru:Хайтауэры zh:海塔尔家族 Hightower Hightower Category:House Hightower Hightower